dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 97
Episode 97 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 96 Next: Episode 98 Highlights * Creationist Cat exposes Mario. * TJ threatens to kill the Creationist Cat - 0:20:15 * Cops powerless to stop sex god. * Sye Ten Atheist made another great hit. Videos Played * Creationist Cat exposes The Vigilant Christian * Modern Warfare 3 Review (Troll or Not a Troll) * Man naked at door for 10 years, police can't do anything * Man and Suffering - Christian Apologetics * Inconsiderate man doesn't understand U.S. laws * Tunisia Museum Shooting (couldn't find, similar video though) * Penn State Campus Scandal (low quality) * Hillary vs GOP * Secular Demons! * Fox News: Liberals are using school snow days to strip religious holidays * We are children, we are feeling the shifting... * Judd Fights Twitter Trolls * Ben's Favorite Douchebag * Joshua Feuerstein The Motherfucking Opera * Texas senate gives early approval to open carry of handguns * Why Free Community College is a Bad Idea Part 1 In the beginning of the show, Scotty asks for a spork from TJ. TJ did not have one, thus he is a bad person and probably a racist. Ben then tries to hide his curly mustache as a curly mustache is a great sign of villainy. After, the Peasants discuss the secret meetings YouTube has where they plan to censor them. Then, the Drunken Peasants discuss how The Vigilant Christian avoids going on the show, and proceed to watch a video where Creationist Cat exposes him as a satanic Illuminati devil-worshipper. Then they did the usual "Troll or Not a Troll" segment, where an angry teenager screams about drugs as emblems in Modern Warfare 3. After that, they watched a news story about a naked man. They then refuted a Christian Apologetic video from PragerU. They spend 10 minutes watching a video about a guy on a train named ManGagaMan and he doesn't understand US laws and annoys the hell out of everybody. Part 2 The Drunken Peasants watched a news report from CNN about a Museum shooting in Tunisia, and then moved onto a news story about a fraternity nudity scandal. After that, they watched a news report about Hillary Clinton. Then, the Peasants learned how to fight a spiritual battle against secular demons in the government from a Right Wing Watch video. They then watched a video about liberals "destroying" religious freedom through snow days. Then, they listened to GTime Johnny sing a beautiful song. After that, they watched a video about a woman called Ashley Judd who is fighting Twitter trolls. Then, they moved onto Ben's favorite douchebag who seems to be obsessed with homosexuals, Theodore Shoebat. Part 3 After listening to Theodore's angry nonsensical mumbling, the peasants showed a Sye Ten Atheist video. They watched a news story about guns in Texas. Lastly, some woman called Julie Borowski talks about why free Community College education is a bad idea. Quotes * "Fucking spoons!" - Scotty says something that can be interpreted in many different ways. * "Darkness has enfolded the earth!" - TJ is one of the first people to notice the beginning of the End Times. * "People, there are dark spiritual forces that are teaming up with Luciferian secret societies to establish supremacy through mind control." - Creationist Cat espousing wisdom. * "This is some fucking Freemason shit too! Damn, the Illuminati and the Freemasons?!" - Scotty horrified. * "Rate, comment, and subscribe your soul to Satan." - CC discussing The Vigilant Christian's shilling. * "The Vigilant Christian is a confirmed NWO spokesperson for the dark lord Satan himself." - Creationist Cat telling it like it is. * "He threw a cat, into like you know, like a void in the time space continuum. The cat's gone." - Scotty discussing an angry teenager's supernatural powers. * "Is this Russia or is this America?!" - Scotty has a lot of trouble with geography. * "I like ISIS. They're good guys." - TJ (just going to note this is jokingly, others quotes, trivia, etc are but I feel I should note this one is) * "Fraternities are pure unadulterated evil." - TJ * "Japan is a country that has a lot of atheists, is that a lawless country? Tokyo is rated the safest large city in the world" - Scotty responding to the guy from Right Wing Watch about secular demons * "TJ, remember: Climate Change doesn't exist!" - Scotty and TJ reaffirm their faith. * "If we all just join together in worship of gTime Johnny, all the solutions to life's problems will become evident." - TJ * "You wanna improve the country?! Not on my fucking dime, bitch!" - TJ's redenck accent * "Knowledge is power. Power corrupts." - TJ summarizes a Dilbert comic. Trivia * Ben's villainous laugh sounds like Wario's. * The Vigilant Christian has the mark of the beast right below the palm of his right hand. * Ben thinks everyone is a troll. Even the birthing of himself was trolling by his parents, according to him. * Every blue moon, TJ makes a trip to Louisiana to wrestle alligators. * Showing proof of payment ends all freedom, according to ManGagaMan and TJ. * The U.S. constitution mandates oneself to be an absolute douche, according to ManGagaMan. * Hillary Clinton is appointed by God to be the first female president, according to TJ. * Japan is a lawless country where the police watch women get raped and don't intervene because it's an atheist majority nation and as we all know, atheists have no morals, according to TJ and Scotty. * The Fox News women usually are blonde. They must also wear skirts, as women wearing pants are a communist threat. * Every day is a religious holiday in some way or another, thus people should not go to school whatsoever, according to TJ. Yay religious freedom! * Homosexuals are all in a mafia, according to Theodore Shoebat. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes